


While You Were Sleeping

by Full_Moon_Lover



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 00:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7954354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Full_Moon_Lover/pseuds/Full_Moon_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based of off 'While You Were Sleeping' starring Sandra Bullock, Bill Pullman and Peter Gallagher.</p><p>Dan is used to a life of loneliness, until he saves the life of the man of his dreams. He suddenly finds himself a part of PJ's family and, instead of coming clean, he lets them belief that PJ and himself are engaged. Others quickly begin to realise what a great person Dan is, especially Phil, PJ's brother. Dan and Phil quickly find themselves getting closer and learning more about each other. Dan realises that PJ might not be the man of his dreams that he was looking for, but is it too late now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Since I finally finished writing The Proposal today, I thought it would be the perfect time to upload the first chapter to my new story. While You Were Sleeping is one of my favourite rom-coms of all time. I kept thinking of the same story happening but with Dan and Phil as its protagonists and I just had to start writing it. I hope you enjoy the very first chapter of this new adventure!

It was a cold Christmas morning and the streets where the emptiest they had been all week. Even the last minute shoppers were at home, enjoying the special day with family and loved ones. The only people you could find outside at seven in the morning on such a cold day were the ones who, like Dan, were stuck working on Christmas morning. 

Dan did not consider himself a grinch when it came to Christmas. Sure, he had no family or friends to spend it with, but that didn’t mean he went around spreading hate over a day that brought so much joy to so many people. It also didn’t mean that he was willingly going to work on a day everyone loved spending in their homes. 

The only reason he was stuck in this situation was because he had a heart and tended to be way too nice to people, even those who usually ignored him. His boss had come up with the idea that someone should come into work on Christmas morning because ‘what if someone calls in and there’s no one to answer?’ Apparently they could not afford to lose one single customer, even if they were the stupid ones who decided to call on Christmas morning. 

His bossy coworker had been the one to be graced with the opportunity to work on Christmas morning and, in the beginning, Dan couldn’t keep the satisfied smile off of his face. He had been putting up with David’s attitude for months and it was finally paying off. His smugness disappeared when he heard his coworker call his wife to tell her the news and heard the disappointment in his voice when he told her he wouldn’t be there when their daughter woke up on Christmas morning. 

Dan wasn’t supposed to be listening into his coworker’s personal phone call so no one would think anything badly of him if he just ignored what he had heard and enjoyed his Christmas by eating takeout lunch on his sofa, watching TV. He should have known that he was too ice to do that. 

That’s how he ended up offering to take David’s place on Christmas morning so that his coworker could enjoy Christmas with his family and get to be there when his daughter woke up. It seemed more fair that way, considering that Dan had no family to wait around for him while he was at work and he was going to spend his Christmas alone anyway. 

The only bright side about being up so early, ready to go to work, on Christmas morning, was what little hope he had of seeing his future husband at the train station. Okay…so he wasn’t really his future husband. He was more of a complete stranger that Dan saw at the train station everyday while he was waiting for his train to work. 

Could you really blame him for imagining a time where they would get married? In his life, Dan had never seen a more perfect human being than this guy. Now if only he could get the guts to go up and talk to him instead of pining from afar. If Dan managed to get a glimpse of him this morning, he’ll be able to say that having go to work on Christmas morning was worth it. Who knows, maybe he’ll even manage to talk to him this time. 

Dan checked his watch and frowned when he noticed that he only had five minutes before his train showed up and the perfect stranger was still nowhere around. How could he have been so stupid? Of course a guy like him had family and friends to spend Christmas with. No one in his right mind wanted to work on Christmas day. 

His self-depreciating thoughts were interrupted by the sight his soul mate and future husband. He was here! Even though it was Christmas day and there were barely any people around, his perfect stranger did not break their tradition, no matter how unknown it actually was to him. Now all Dan had to do was to pluck up some nonexistent courage and walk up to him. Of course, this was easier said than done.

The only hope Dan had that if he talked to the guy he wouldn’t completely ignore him, was a Christmas miracle and those only occurred on Christmas day so Dan really needed to get a move on. Just as he was about to start walking towards him, someone bumped into the stranger. Everything happened in slow motion after that. 

Dan watched, open mouthed, as he lost his balance and fell down onto the train tracks. He must have hit his head pretty hard since he didn’t seem to be moving at all and Dan could see a train quickly heading his way, at high speed. “Oh shit, oh shit..” Dan mumbled, feeling himself panicking. He did not want to see his future husband get run over by a train but he also had no idea what he could do to help out. 

The stranger’s best hope was if he got down on the tracks and tried to wake him up but that would mean risking his own life. Not waiting until he started having second thoughts, Dan quickly jumped down onto the tracks and ran over to the stranger. He started patting his face in the hopes of waking him up but nothing seemed to work.

“Please wake up. There’s a train heading straight towards us and it doesn’t look like it’s going to stop any time soon”, he said, gulping when he noticed just how close the train was getting to them. Dan really needed to think of another way. The stranger did not seem like he was going to wake up and the train was not going to stop for them so he either are up with something else or they were both dead. 

He tried to lift him up in order to pull him off of the tracks but anyone who saw Dan could tell straight away that he didn’t have the strength needed to pull a full-grown, unconscious man, out of the tracks. He was going to have to think of something else and fast, before the oncoming train flattened them into pancakes. How was he supposed to get his happy ending and marry the beautiful stranger underneath him if they got killed by a train? Dan had to do something to save his future. 

Getting desperate, he wrapped his arms around the unconscious body and tried his best to work up the momentum needed to roll the both of them to the side, just in time to see the train pass them by. Dan was in belief over what had just happened. He saved himself and his future husband from impending death. 

Everything was a blur after that. Someone had seen what happened and kindly offered to call an ambulance since the stranger was still not waking up. Once the ambulance got there, Dan somehow found himself riding to the hospital and holding the unconscious man’s hand. His only excuse for why he found himself trailing after the paramedics and almost walked into the Emergency room was that he was still in shock and had no idea what he was doing. 

The man in the Emergency room might be his future husband, but said husband didn’t know that yet. Dan had to remind himself that even though he had just risked his life for the life of another, they did not know each other. They had never even talked and Dan was pretty sure that the stranger wouldn’t even recognise him once he got up. 

Dan was going to leave, not wanting to bump into the stranger’s family once they were made aware of the situation, but first he had to make sure that he really was okay. Now, if only he knew his name so that he could ask around about his condition. Unfortunately, all he knew was the room he was currently being held in so Dan walked over to a receptionist who looked way too bored to be there and asked to know the condition of the man being kept in the emergency room. 

He should have known that no one was going to tell him anything unless he was a family member. As much as he wanted to say that he was family, he knew his cover would be blown the second his actual family got there so he kept silent and walked to the emergency room to get one last look around in the hopes of someone taking pity on him. 

That did not happen and Dan begrudgingly accepted his faith. He was nothing to learn anything until his family got here and his only option now was to either leave and let the situation be handled by the stranger’s family, or sit and wait for them to show up. 

“I was going to marry him”, he breathed out to no one in particular, too lost in his fantasy to notice the shocked nurse who had heard everything and was looking at him in sympathy. That is why he could not understand why said nurse was ignoring all rules of ‘family only’ and allowing him to enter the stranger’s room and sit by his bedside. 

“He’s in a coma right now but we’re all very hopeful that he’ll wake up soon. They say that people in a coma can hear everything though, so I’m sure it would help if you talked to him”, the nurse said, smiling at Dan encouragingly. Dan was at a loss over what to do. How was a stranger talking supposed to help in any way? Regardless, he decided to give it a try.

“Hi there. Um…I’m not really sure what to say right now but they said that hearing someone’s voice when in a coma can help so…here I am.” Dan could feel himself turning red. What the hell was he even saying? This was not how he had hoped his first conversation with his future husband would go like. Then again, in his dream his future husband had been awake so obviously nothing was really going according to plan. He was about to try saying something else when a loud commotion from outside interrupted him. 

“Where’s our son? We demand to see our son. Don’t you dare tell me to keep it down! My son was in a serious accident and I want to see him right now. Who the hell is that?” Dan looked up and saw what he guessed to be the stranger’s whole family in front of him. He was just about to explain how he had helped their son when the nurse interrupted him. 

“What do you mean who’s that? That man is your son’s fiancé!” she said, a wide smile on her face. Dan felt dread creeping in and stared at the nurse in shock. His what? From where had she gotten such an idea? He couldn’t help but think that now it made a little more sense why the nurse had allowed him entrance to the room regardless of their ‘family only’ policy. 

The stranger’s family seemed to be just shocked as he was. “PJ is engaged?” the man Dan assumed to be the stranger’s Dad asked, bewildered. Even though Dan was starting to panic over the situation he had found himself in, he couldn’t help the small amount of happiness he felt at finally learning the stranger’s name. PJ. A beautiful name for a beautiful man. 

Everyone started talking at that and Dan was left having to hear everyone talk over each other while his attempts to explain were ignored. Why couldn’t they just let him speak so he could tell them that there was a mistake and he was not engaged to PJ? 

With all the commotion going on in the small hospital room, no one really paid any attention to the policeman and doctor walking in. The doctor quickly made everyone quiet down, explaining that PJ was in a coma and all this commotion wouldn’t help him wake up. The policeman then took over to explain what had happened to the family and made sure to include that Dan had saved their son’s life. 

Dan could feel himself turn redact the praise, not being used to so much attention. He waited for the policeman to leave and then turned to the family to explain the misunderstanding. Before he could do that, he found himself pulled into a long hug. “Thank you so much for saving my son’s life. I can’t imagine what you’re going through, having to see your fiancé in such a state and I’m sorry we had to meet under such circumstances.”

As soon as PJ’s mother released him from the hug, he was pulled in by his father. “My wife is right. My son wouldn’t be here right now if it wasn’t for you. Thank you. As much as I wish that we had been introduced in a different situation, maybe you could come to our house for some egg nog and christmas cake? No one should spend their Christmas alone.”  
Dan was going to say no, he really was. He was going to decline the offer and explain what had really happened. He was going to tell them that he was not PJ’s fiancé. It had all been a matter of luck that had caused him to be at the right place, at the right time. Dan really was going to say all that, so he had no idea what possessed him to opens mouth and say, “I’d really love that.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously cannot believe it took me so long to post Chapter 2 considering I had it done a few days after posting Chapter 1. first I was on holiday with no internet, then it was back to uni while also trying to balance work and seeing friends and I just couldn't find enough time to post it. 
> 
> After a week of uni, I'm hopeful that I'm finally getting back into the routine so hopefully this won't happen again.

Dan was not going to go to PJ’s family for Christmas dinner. He was going to stay at home and drink hot chocolate while watching Christmas movies, like he had done every year. That’s why he had no idea how he found himself standing in front of a house, hesitating on whether or not to knock. 

He knew it had been a bad idea to get out the family christmas album on a day like this. He had learnt to stay away from it during the Christmas season but this year had been different. Never before had he been offered the opportunity to spend Christmas with a family ever since his parents died and maybe that’s why suddenly spending Christmas day drinking hot chocolate on his own did not seem as enjoyable as usual. 

The logical part of his brain was telling him that going to a stranger’s family for Christmas dinner was a bad idea, especially considering that they thought he was there son’s fiancé. He should be telling them the truth and not playing along. The sentimental, and stronger, part f his brain kept reminding of how nice it could be to get to spend Christmas with a family again. Now if he could just get himself to knock. 

Just as he had decided to go back home and make his excuses the next day, the door opened and he came face to face with PJ’s mother. “Sweetie, you’ve been standing here staring at the door for ten minutes, I was getting worried”, she said, causing Dan to blush. He hadn’t realised that he could be seen from the front window or he would have left ages ago. 

PJ’s mother ushered him inside and Dan was left with no choice but to follow her. He was hit with the wonderful smell of homemade roast as soon as he walked inside and he couldn’t help but smile. He wasn’t the best cook out there so he couldn’t quite remember when the last time he got to eat roast was. 

Dan found himself with a glass of eggnog in his hand before he knew what was happening and being shuffled around for hugs from every member of the family. He really needed to make an effort to remember everyone’s name, especially when PJ’s mother insisted he called her Moira because Mrs. Liguori made her feel old. Dan had trouble keeping his blushing under control at that. 

Looking around, Dan almost felt himself getting emotional at seeing all the decorations around the house. He had always loved decorating when he was younger and his mother always made sure that they all decorated the tree together, as a family. He had tried his best to keep the tradition once his parents died but it wasn’t long before he lost interest. Decorating wasn’t worth all the trouble when it was just how and no one else around to enjoy it. 

He couldn’t remember the last time he had this much fun at Christmas. It was crazy and loud with everyone talking over each other and plates of food being handed from one side to the other but Dan absolutely loved it. He couldn’t get rid of the fear that he’d slip and they would find out him and PJ weren’t really engaged, but he still found himself having a great time. 

Moira and John, PJ’s parents had the time of their lives telling Dan all about PJ and Phil’s childhood and some of the stories were so crazy that he couldn’t help but laugh. Dan couldn’t help but notice how much PJ’s brother was mentioned during the night and was secretly glad that Phil couldn’t be here for Christmas dinner. Moira kept insisting that no one knew PJ more than Phil and so Dan was, understandably, terrified that Phil would find out about all of his lies the second he saw him. 

When Dan noticed that it was late, he got up, intending to leave. What he was not expecting was for the room to start spinning as soon as he was standing. Apparently, he drank a little more eggnog than he thought. The family noticed this and insisted he stay the night and get some rest. Dan tried declining their offer, but in the end accepted. He knew that driving in this state would not be a good idea at all. 

Dan insisted on taking the couch, not wanting to inconvenience them any more by taking up a whole room. He would leave the first thing in the morning, once he wasn’t so drunk. The last thing he expected was for Moira to come and cover him with a blanket while he was dozing off, running a hand through his hair before leaving. 

He fell asleep with a small smile on his face, thinking of a time when his own mother used to do that for him. 

 

*

It was very early in the morning by the time Phil managed to make it home. He wanted to drop off and see PJ before going, even though he knew it wouldn’t make much of a difference. Hatred his best to be positive and talk to PJ just like he did when the other was awake but it just wasn’t the same when he knew he’d be getting no reply. 

The doctors were all hopeful that PJ would be waking up very soon but Phil still couldn’t help but feel down. PJ wasn’t just his brother, he was his best friend and seeing him like that hurt. Coming back home helped lift his mood up. He took in the smell of chocolate cookies and homemade hot chocolate with a smile. 

He was just about to call out a greeting to let them know he was here when his mum appeared and hit him in the head. “Don’t you dare yell, you’ll wake up Dan.” Phil couldn’t help but stare at her in complete confusion. Who was Dan and why couldn’t he wake him? He said as much to his mother and she rolled her eyes. “Dan is your brother’s fiancé and we insisted he sleep here last night after he had a little too much eggnog.”

Phi; almost dropped the mug of hot chocolate his mother had handed him at that. “He’s PJ’s what? Mum, what the hell are you talking about? PJ is not engaged, I think I would know if he was.” He was waiting for his mum to burst out laughing and tell him it was all a joke but that did not happen. All he got was an unamused look, until she realised that he was serious and he really had no idea who Dan was. 

“Wait, you haven’t met Dan yet?” she asked in surprise. 

“No, I haven’t because PJ doesn’t have a fiancé”, he snapped, beginning to feel agitated. “I think i would know if my brother suddenly decided to get engaged.”

Phil thought his mother would suddenly realise that he was right and kick whoever this Dan was out but instead she just rolled her eyes and waved his concerns away. “PJ tends to get quite shy when it comes to his relationships. I’m sure he would have told you that he was engaged straight away if it wasn’t for the accident. Wait till you meet Dan,you’re going to love him. He’s such a sweetheart.” 

There was absolutely no way that PJ had gotten engaged without telling him. He knew that PJ was seeing someone but it had never gone through his head that it might be serious. If it was, PJ would have brought them around to meet the family instead of just asking this Dan guy to marry him without anyone even knowing of his existence. 

Phil couldn’t help but feel hurt. He had always thought that him and PJ were not only brothers, but also the best of friends. They told each other everything, or at least, he thought they did. PJ hadn’t  
even told him he liked men, for god’s sake! 

“No offence mum, but do you seriously want me to believe that PJ is engaged to a man?” His mum surprised him yet again by glaring at him instead of agreeing with what he had to say. 

“I wasn’t expecting you, of all people, to judge PJ for deciding to settle down with a man”, she snapped, a disappointed look on her face. Phil quickly looked down, feeling bad. His mum had been one of the first people to find out he was gay when she walked in on him getting it on with their next door neighbour. 

“I’m not judging, you know I’m not. I just think that PJ would have told me if he had suddenly decided to get engaged, especially to a man. He’s the first person I told I was gay and I’m sure that he would have told me if that was the case”, he said, but was sounding less sure by the second. 

What if PJ didn’t tell him about his upcoming engagement because he just didn’t trust him? The thought of that broke Phil. It was true that he had been a little busy with work lately and hadn’t been coming home as much but he never thought that would make PJ feel as if he couldn’t talk to him anymore. 

His mum must have noticed the crushed look on his face and patted his back with a sigh. “No one ever thought PJ, with all his playboy ways, would be the first to settle down. Maybe that’s why he was scared of telling you. I’m sure that he planned on telling you today when we all met up for Christmas dinner but the accident got in the way. You can talk things out as soon as he wakes up.”

Phil nodded yet he couldn’t help but still feel bitter over it. Bitter, and a little suspicious. Whoever this Dan was, Phil had his eyes on him. He’ll wait for him to wake up first though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we finally meet Phil! Sorry again for such a long wait and I'll try to have Chapter 3 up in a week's time. 
> 
> Don't forget to let me know what you think and you can also follow me on tumblr (fiction-phan) for any updates.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan and Phil officially meet and Phil is instantly suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know. It's been forever since I last updated this story and I should be ashamed of myself. As usual, life got in the way. I started my second year at uni, it started kicking my ass from the very first week and in between lectures, assignments and trying to get some short notes done I just didn't find time for writing. 
> 
> If that wasn't enough, writer's block was a very serious problem and at one point I wasn't even sure if I would be able to even continue this story. Thank god for the Phandom Big Bang 2016. Reading all those amazing Phan stories getting published inspired me to continue. 
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy Chapter 3 :)

Dan woke up, feeling lost and confused. It took him longer than he would like to admit to remember that he was at PJ’s family’s house and that he had fallen asleep on their sofa. He could feel dread slowly creeping up on him when he thought about what he had done. Or maybe what he’d failed to do would be a better way of putting it. 

What had happened to his plan of telling everyone the truth? There’s no way that he could do that now, not when the loving family had accepted him as one of their own and made his Christmas special in ways that it hadn’t been for years. 

Dan sat up properly and looked around, glad to notice that there was no one around that would see him sneak out and then quickly got up. He felt bad leaving without a goodbye after the wonderful way they had welcomed him the previous day but he just couldn’t handle it anymore. He desperately needed to head back home and spend some time by himself. Maybe would manage to figure out a way to get out of the mess he found himself in. 

“Leaving so soon?” a voice said behind him just as he was about to open the door and make a hasty retreat. The unfamiliar voice from behind him made Dan jump and he quickly turned around. Nothing could have prepared him for coming face to face with such an attractive man. He had jet black hair, bright blue eyes and he was almost as tall as him. Dan knew that he was staring like an idiot and that he really needed to say something but the words were stuck in his throat. 

The stranger raised an eyebrow and Dan couldn’t help but notice that he was looking at him suspiciously. Had he met him the night before and forgot? Impossible, he could never forget a man like that. He finally managed to swallow down the lump in his throat and come up with something acceptable to say. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Dan”, he said, holding out a hand for the stranger to shake. 

Dan could feel himself turn a bright shade of red when the stranger purposefully ignored his stretched out hand and looked him up and down, a disdainful look on his face. “I’m Phil, PJ’s brother. I would say that it’s a pleasure to meet you after how much PJ talked about you but I would be lying, considering he never even mentioned you.” 

So this was the brother everyone had been mentioning. They had told him that he would be making an appearance today but Dan had really hoped to be able to leave before he showed up. Truth was, Dan was terrified. Judging by what everyone had said, PJ and his brother were very close and acted more like best friends than like siblings. Dan had no doubt that PJ would have told Phil if he was seeing someone and thinking of asking them to marry him. He knew that Phil would figure out something was wrong as soon as he found out about him. Judging by the look he was giving him, Dan hadn’t been wrong. 

Dan needed to make his excuses and get out of there before he made things even worse than they already were. He quickly opened the front door and turned to look at Phil, a sheepish smile on his face. “I’m really sorry about that. I know how close you and PJ are but I wanted to keep everything quiet until we got used to the idea ourselves”, he said, and could tell straight away that Phil didn’t believe him. 

Not that Dan could exactly blame him. Why would PJ hide his boyfriend and future husband from his brother when they literally shared everything about their lives? He really needed to get out of there before Phil asked him more questions he didn’t have an answer to. “I would love to hang around and chat but I’m afraid we’re going to have to leave it for another time. There’s somewhere I really need to be right now and I’m running late.”

Phil seemed to really want to argue and somehow force him to stay but Dan was surprised by what he actually ended up saying in the end. “Welcome to the family”, he said, for the first time not looking at him as if he was smelling something bad. 

Dan was left to stare at him gobsmacked before he caught himself and gave him a hesitant smile. “T-Thanks”, he finally stammered before he walked out and tried not to make it too obvious that he wanted to run as far away as he possibly could. 

*  
Phil was feeling like a proper asshole. As hurt and upset as he was over PJ hiding his engagement from him, he had no right to take it out on Dan. It had been an hour or so since Dn had left the house in a hurry and Phil had had some time to think about the circumstances after the shock of learning his brother was engaged and he hadn’t known. 

He couldn’t even begin to imagine what Dan was feeling right now. His fiancé was in a coma and he only got meet the family because of the awful circumstances. The last thing he probably needed was his future brother in law acting suspicious and rude. What was wrong with him? Feeling hurt over his brother’s actions didn’t give him the right to take it out on Dan, not when the other had done nothing wrong. 

As if that wasn’t enough, Phil was feeling even worse for an entirely different reason. Why did his brother have to fall in love with a guy who, in different circumstances, would have totally been Phil’s type? He desperately tried to convince himself that the only reason he had given Dan a hard time was because of nothing but concern for PJ. He couldn't deny that small part of him, deep down, that reminded him of Dan’s beautiful brown eyes, or the way his dimple showed up when he smiled. That had absolutely nothing to do with it at all. 

“Dad, let’s be realistic for a second. What do we actually know about this guy?” he said during breakfast and winced when everyone sitting around the table groaned. He knew that he might be taking it too far but how could anyone even blame him? They had suddenly found out that PJ was engaged to be married and they just had to accept that, no questions asked? This Dan could be anyone. He could be a serial killer or a thief. Phil made sure not to mention that last part. Something told him that his family would not agree with his theory. 

Phil bit his lip when he saw the serious look on his mother’s face. After the talk they had in the morning, he knew she was disappointed in him for bringing it up again. He still hadn’t expected her to look at him like that though. 

“You want so badly to know something about Dan? How about the fact that he jumped in front of a moving train to save PJ, risking his life in the process?” she snapped and Phil was man enough to admit defeat. For now. 

He only lasted ten minutes before he opened his mouth again, ignoring his mother’s glares. “As heroic as Dan’s actions were, you can’t honestly tell me you’re not suspicious. I’m grateful for what he did for PJ but I can’t not be suspicious. If nothing was wrong with him then why did I catch him trying to sneak out this morning?” 

His mum rolled her eyes and pinned Phil with a look that made him feel like the scum at the bottom of someone’s shoe. “He ain’t sneaking out. He has a job just like you do and there’s no need to wake up everyone in the house just because he wanted to leave. Besides, it’s not as if we have no way of contacting him. He gave us his phone number and address last night.”

Phil had to look down to hide the smirk that appeared on his face at this new piece of information. He knew perfectly well where his mother liked to leave her address book. So now all he had to do was copy down Dan’s address and pay him a little visit. After all, there was nothing wrong with visiting his future brother in law, right? 

Except when Phil showed up at Dan’s apartment, no one seemed to be there. He remembered his mum saying that Dan had left for work in the morning and sighed. Apparently he wasn’t back yet and he had made the trip here for nothing.   
“Are you looking for Dan?” a voice from behind him said, making him jump. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you it’s just that I was a little curious at seeing someone at Dan’s door. It’s been so long since he had any visitors. I’m Ben, his neighbour. Who are you exactly?”

Phil felt himself bristle up at the question. The neighbour seemed to be just a little too nosy for his tastes. He almost told Ben to mind his own business but bit his tongue at the last second. It wouldn’t do to get into fights right now, not if he wanted to be allowed back in to talk to Dan. “I’m Dan’s brother in law.”

The last thing he was expecting was for Ben to burst out laughing. “Right, and I’m his babysitter”, he said once he had calmed down, shaking his head. “I’m going to have to ask you to leave. Dan can let you up here himself if you still want to see him when he gets back. Although, I do suggest coming up with a better story than being his brother in law.”

Ben walked back into his apartment before Phil could get the chance to say anything and he was left feeling even more lost and confused than before he came here. Had they really kept their relationship so quiet that not even Dan’s neighbour knew about it? If Phil could really consider Ben as only a neighbour. He had the feeling that he was more than that to Dan.

It seemed like he was going to have to try harder than this if he wanted to get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was worth the wait! 
> 
> I'm not going to make any promises for the next chapter but I will do my absolute best to have Chapter 4 out next week. I'll definitely try not to keep you waiting almost two months this time. 
> 
> If you want to keep up to date with my work and read the latest news on my stories then you should find me and follow me on Tumblr, fiction-phan
> 
> Don't forget to comment and let me know what you think! xx

**Author's Note:**

> And there is chapter one! Phil will make an appearance in the next chapter, I promise. I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this new story. I'm currently looking for a beta reader so, if anyone is interested, please let me know either on here or on Tumblr. 
> 
> My tumblr is 'fiction-phan' and you can follow me there for any news and updates on my fanfictions :)
> 
> In my previous story, I tried to work with a system where I uploaded every Monday. It worked fine for four weeks or so, until my procrastination problems caught up with me. I'm going to try my best to update 'While You Were Sleeping' every Monday but for now, nothing is set. If I see that it's working out well, I'll make it official. 
> 
> Until next time :)


End file.
